Conventional computer-implemented devices offer users a variety of different ways to interact with applications executed on these devices, such as through touchscreen panels. Touchscreen panels used by conventional mobile devices consume power partly based on how frequently the panel is “scanned” for touches. As such, faster touch scan rates are generally used by conventional mobile devices to improve the accuracy, smoothness, and latency of touch input received, which are all considered to be important performance metrics for electronic device including modern mobile devices.
However, setting touch scan rates at such high frequencies may also unnecessarily consume power on these mobile devices compared to scanning at lower frequencies for applications requiring minimal user interaction. Accordingly, the inefficiencies associated with conventional mobile devices may result in wasted power resources and may ultimately lead to reduced batter life.